kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Title of Lists
Unnamed characters, Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc Ms. Mimi, Smurfette and Others Characters, fans can also go behind the scenes as Demi Lovato auditions for the film and goes through a pretty tough interview with Smurfette and Ms. Mimi herself in “Demi Lovato Meets Smurfette.” 黑猫警长之会吃猫的娘舅 黑貓警長II "This group is to draw pictures about the dinosaurs." *Jason Spevack as Dan Henderson *Sydney Kuhne as Angie *Isaac Durnford as Cory Schluter *Demi Lovato as Smurfette *Jaclyn Forbes as Kami *Allana Harkin as Mom (Melissa Jessica) *Ricardo Hoyos as Ricardo Sanchez *Trek Buccino as Trek Henderson *Keana Bastidas as Jordan *Sarah Carver as Mrs. Carver *Estelle as Garnet *Andrea Martin as Mrs. Hahn *Jayne Eastwood as Dan's grandmother (Ms. Currie) *Mark McKinney as Mr. Drumheller (602) 234-3030 (718) 909-4583 (800) 345-7669 (646) 513-4321 Plot When Khan Kluay is born, his grandmother notes that his back is strong and has thick skin like his father and that his true strength lies within, and names him "Khan Kluay" (Banana Stem). As a young elephant, Khan Kluay is taunted by the other elephants because he is fatherless. Naturally, Khan Kluay is curious about his father, and he's told that his father is a war elephant for the king. Because of this, he wants to find his father. As he was still a young elephant, he wanders off to begin his search, and he is soon captured by a Burmese raiding party. In trying to escape from the Burmese camp, the young elephant is befriended by a Siamese boy prince, Naresuan, who has been ransomed to the Burmese. Naresuan has the ability to calm Khan Kluay into thinking clearly, and Khan Kluay makes his escape. Weakened, Khan Kluay then comes upon a village where humans and elephants are working together. He is befriended by a young female elephant, Chaba Kaew, and is then chained up until he is healed. Khan Kluay soon learns to value the humans who have captured him. Under the training of a wise old mahout, he becomes bigger and stronger. A local warlord comes around annually to collect taxes from the village, and his taxes have become greedier and heavier each year. The village rebels, and with the humans and their elephants working together, the warlord and his beasts are defeated. Naresuan, now as the king of Siam, has called for elephants, and Khan Kluay is taken to the palace. There, he is seen by his mother, who calls out to him. He goes wild in trying to break her free from her chains to help his mother. Naresuan notices this, and remembers that he is Khan Kluay from his boyhood. The king is able to calm Khan Kluay, and from then on, he serves as Naresuan's war elephant. In battle, Khan Kluay confronts Nguangdaeng, a giant Burmese war elephant with fiery eyes, who was responsible for the death of his father. He gets a chance to acquit himself in battle for the glory of Siam, and his revenge. Finally, Khan Kluay avenges for his father by killing Nguangdaeng. After that, he is released to spend the rest of his life with his loved ones until the Burmese return. '''Genndy Tartakovsky's Dexter's Laboratory: The Movie '''is an upcoming 2019 American-South Korean 3D adventure-comedy family movie based on the Cartoon Network animated television series of the same name. Produced by Cartoon Network Movies and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures. this film will be released in theatres on July 6, 2019. After a few moments, at Mount Olympus lab Zeus was making a Smurfette, from modeling clay, them he's used small blue sparkles began to appear from each of the Smurfs drink her; whereas began to glow with a bright golden light, and the energy transferred itself to Smurfette, giving life back to her. Smurfette's nose wiggled, her hair shone golden, and finally she opened her eyes. Fans can also go behind the scenes as Demi Lovato auditions for the film and goes through a pretty tough interview with Smurfette herself and Narrator story of Age of Dinosaurs, with herself in “Demi Lovato Meets Smurfette.” Cast: * Dexter * Smurfette * Dee Dee * Mom * Dad 蓝精灵:寻找神秘村 激萌蓝精灵奇趣大冒险 蓝精灵：寻找神秘村 蓝妹妹 植物恐龙 芭蕾舞鼠安吉莉娜 第三季 蓝精灵:寻找神秘村 激萌蓝精灵奇趣大冒险 咪咪老师的表演 黑猫警长 第一部 蓝妹妹眼睁睁看着同伴被格格巫抓走，只因自己不是真正的蓝精灵 森林小鸟和我 沸羊羊的苦恼 黑貓警長II 喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼 哆啦A梦 书中自有糖果屋 葫芦兄弟 新葫芦兄弟 舒克和贝塔之不打不相识 大耳朵图图第四部01 大头儿子小头爸爸 黑猫警长之翡翠之星 Category:Lists Category:Fusion Gems Category:Song